


Quality Control (2010)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Seduction, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai's gives Gojyo an epicurean lesson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Control (2010)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



> This is something I banged out in a day after a discussion with Caeseria on horrible writing technique, and referring to one's private parts as a 'knob'.

It was an atypically boring Friday night. There hadn't been a card game down at the tavern, and pickings had been nil with respect to companionship, so the kappa had come home early - only to find Hakkai thoroughly engrossed in, of all things, a _book_. Gojyo sighed as he finished his beer and glanced over at his roommate. "Dude, is this seriously how you spend your Friday nights?" When the only response he received was a subtle arch of a brow from behind the book, he rolled his eyes and cracked another can open. He burped as politely as he could, though when he saw the slightly impatient green eyes again flick over in his direction, he grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his long, crimson tresses. Since he had the youkai's attention in that moment, he asked, "Ne, what are you reading anyway?"

"Oh...it's called _Beyond the Door With No Knob_ , and it's a book of short psychological thrillers. Quite good. I'll probably be finished with it tonight; you can borrow it if you'd like."

"Oh. Uh...yeah, we'll see." He sipped at his beer as he watched Hakkai return to his book, and he couldn't help the decidedly dirty turn his thoughts had taken. He subconsciously licked his lips as he let his gaze travel almost lewdly over the slender brunet. _Why the fuck not?_ he thought, and setting his can on the coffee table, he got to his feet and stretched lithely, showing off a small sliver of toned stomach. With a sly smile on his face, Gojyo sauntered over to Hakkai. As he seductively arched his hips forward so that his crotch was mere millimetres from the other's face, he drawled sensually, "No knob, huh? Ne, 'Kai...feel like sucking on _my_ knob for a bit?"

Hakkai glanced up from his book, peering over the rims of his glasses at his friend. After a moment, a decidedly evil smile spread across his face. "I'd strongly suggest backing away now, Gojyo. I'm liable to bite." The smile widened, showing off his even, white, slightly too-keen teeth.

Gojyo couldn't tell if Hakkai was kidding or being serious, and that was enough of an incentive for the kappa to return to his boneless sprawl on the couch. There, he grabbed his beer and took a long pull from the can before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then exhaling heavily. "I don't get it," he said, a slight moue on his face. "I'm a pretty hot offering, and yet, _every time_ I try to come on to you, you shoot me down. What gives?"

Hakkai arched an elegant brow, and then with a slightly exasperated sigh, he closed his book and set it on the end table, fixing the other with an intense green stare. "Are you being serious, Gojyo?" he asked quietly, only to sigh again when he saw the clueless expression and the slight shrug he got in return. "Sex is like cooking, Gojyo. You can have the most delicious dish imaginable, and yet, if your presentation is lacking and it's just carelessly tossed on the plate, it just looks unappetizing."

Gojyo gave him an odd look from over the rim of his beer can as he finished it off, and after crushing it slightly and tossing it onto the coffee table with the others that currently littered its surface, he smirked. "You calling me a hot dish?" He rolled his eyes when he saw the slight narrowing of the other's eyes, and he loosed a derisive snort. "That's bullshit, 'kai. If it tastes good, who cares what it looks like?"

Hakkai chuckled softly to himself. "Ah yes, I should have remembered that. Just like Goku, you're happy so long as your hunger is satisfied. Perhaps you need to be a little more discriminating with your palette, like Sanzo and me. It's a question of quality over quantity, and if it's truly good, you'll find yourself equally fulfilled."

"Hey, I'm discriminating!" Gojyo replied somewhat indignantly. "I mean, I do have standards, you know, and - _hey_! What's this about you and Sanzo? Have the two of you, you know..." He trailed off with a lewd wink and then waggled his eyebrows lecherously, torn between feeling aroused at the mental picture of his two friends engaging in the horizontal mambo and jealous that he wasn't invited to participate - or at the very least, watch.

Hakkai pressed his lips into a thin line. "I really don't think that Sanzo's involvement is relevant to our discussion, Gojyo. And perhaps you do have _some_ degree of standards; however, they're hardly what I would call selective. Granted, you refuse to bed any..." He paused and made a face. " _Ugmos_ , as you call them, but can you honestly say that Zhao Meifeng was a well thought out choice?"

Gojyo couldn't help but smirk at his friend's reaction. Given his expression and the hasty way he'd changed the subject, he figured that his friend had banged Sanzo...or had let the priest fuck him, which was the more likely scenario given how tightly wound Buddha was. Kai'd be lucky to get a grain of rice up the monk's ass, let alone his dick. His eyes did widen, however, when the youkai mentioned the bartender's daughter, and he had the good grace to at least look somewhat sheepish. "What, she's hot!"

"She's also barely twenty, Gojyo, and already has four children from four different fathers and something of an unflattering reputation around town."

The kappa thought about that for a moment, then gave a slow, somewhat reluctant nod. "Yeah, I guess she is kind of a skank, but fuck 'kai, I swear she can suck a golf ball through a garden hose, and you should see what she can do with her tongue! I had a bruise on the head of my dick for -"

"Gojyo, _please_! I really would rather not experience her lingual prowess, nor do I want to live it vicariously through the misadventures of your penis." Hakkai gave him an awkward smile, the look on his face clearly saying _shut up now, or I'm going to hand you your lungs_.

At any other time, Gojyo would have probably bust a gut over Hakkai's comment, but seeing the serious look in the other's eyes, he bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to remain silent. Despite the fact that he often acted like an asexual prude, the hanyou refused to believe that his friend was that vanilla. Besides, in his experience, the quiet ones were usually the kinkiest bastards, and he'd long ago made it his personal mission to find out for himself if that was the case. "Look, I'm just saying I -" He cut himself off when he saw the subtle widening of that smile, and not really in the mood to put himself through that much pain, he shook his head and grabbed the last can of beer from the table. "Fuck, forget it. I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed." He opened the can and took a hefty draught before getting to his feet. "Nice talking with you, Hakkai. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Gojyo," Hakkai replied, and he once again reached for his book. He heard the shower start and stop, and after finishing a few more pages, he set it aside once again and got to his feet, stretching slightly as a mischievous smirk crossed his face. He supposed a more _practical demonstration_ was in order to make his point. After making a brief stop in his room, he crossed the hallway and opened the door to his friend's room, his smirk widening slightly when he heard the soft, rhythmic breathing indicative of sleep. Shutting the door soundlessly behind him, he silently made his way across the floor towards the slumbering figure.

The first thing Gojyo became aware of was something warm and wet slowly trailing along his torso, moving upwards from navel to sternum. A crooked smile spread across his face, and he licked his lips when he realized it was a tongue. "Mm, yeah Baby...just like that," he murmured, his cock already starting to respond to the teasing stimulus. He went to move his hand when he felt the soft tickle of bangs against his chin, only to have his eyes snap open in surprise when he realized he couldn't move. _At all_. "What _the fuck_?" he cried out, trying not to panic, and when he saw luminous green eyes hovering just above his face, his breath caught in his throat. " _Hakkai_?"

"Shh..." Hakkai soothed gently, his cool fingertips lightly caressing over an already heated cheek. "It's alright. You're just bound. I'll set you free when I'm finished. Though if you insist on being so noisy, I will gag you, too..."

Gojyo's eyes widened almost comically when he heard that, his perverted kappa brain registering two things - Hakkai and bondage. A lustful groan spilled from his lips, and even as his cock swelled to full hardness at the mental images running through his mind, he murmured, "I'll be good." He saw Hakkai give him a pleased smile, and then he shifted a little in an effort to see what the youkai was doing. He moaned again a moment later when he felt a delicious friction rubbing against his nipples, along his ass crack, and around his balls all at the same time, and his attention again snapped back over to his friend. "What -"

"Shibari," Hakkai murmured softly, his attention seemingly focused on something small he held in his hand. "I'll show you in a moment if you're that keen on seeing." A few seconds later, he snapped a leather cock ring on the base of Gojyo's dick, and then he knelt between the other's thighs, a playful, if slightly frightening, smile on his face. "Shall we begin?"

Gojyo swallowed thickly, and as he let his crimson gaze rove over the other, Hakkai still fully dressed and in complete control while he was nude and at his mercy, he couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been so hard or ached so much for release. He gave a jerky nod, and then murmured, "I wanna see what you've done, first." He watched as Hakkai, with cat-like agility, slipped off the bed and went to the dresser, returning a moment later with a hand mirror. He turned it so that Gojyo would see his reflection in the glass, and his eyes glazed over with lust, his cock again pulsing with need at what he saw.

Hakkai never did anything half-assed. As Gojyo let his gaze travel over the reflected image of himself, he had to admit that Hakkai was quite the artist when the mood struck him. His legs had been bent back at the knee, his ankles secured with multiple lashings to his thighs, leaving his legs spread open, his intimate areas exposed. His forearms were crossed and lashed together in a makeshift gauntlet, his arms up over his head, and serving as a quasi-pillow for his head. Two passes of rope ran over each nipple, coming down in a V-shape, the point just above his cock, then forming two twisted 'braids' that wrapped around each side of his balls, the ends moving up his ass crack, and presumably secured somewhere around his waist. He couldn't see, but he assumed it probably tied in with his leg bindings somehow. And every time he moved just a little, the ropes would shift to rub against his hole, his balls and his nipples simultaneously. He could see that Hakkai hadn't used normal hemp rope either. No, he'd procured crimson silk rope from somewhere, and despite the awkward position he was currently in, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. "Fuck, Hakkai..." He smirked a little. He'd been right - the youkai _was_ a kinky fucker! "How'd you manage to do this and not wake me up?"

"You're a much sounder sleeper than you think you are, Gojyo. And I take it you're pleased?" Hakkai questioned as he leaned over the kappa and set the mirror on the nightstand for the time being. "As I said, presentation is the key." With that, he returned to his position between Gojyo's spread thighs and lowered his head, his eyes locked with the hanyou's as he languorously licked along the underside of Gojyo's cock, pausing at the tip to teasingly encircle the head with his tongue before he pulled away once more so that he could carefully observe the other's reaction.

Whatever reply Gojyo had been planning was lost as a wave of near-euphoria crashed over him at the feel of Hakkai's soft, warm tongue on his cock. He moaned shamelessly at the sensation, only to gasp sharply and arch his body when he felt the more insistent pressure against his extremely sensitive tip. "Ah, fuck, 'kai- _ahhh_!" He cried out more insistently when his movements caused that silk rope to shift, tickling over his most erogenous areas and causing small jolts of pleasure to spark through his entire body. His dick pulsed angrily against its restraint, and he couldn't help but be grateful that Hakkai'd had the foresight to put it on him. He'd have been mortified if he'd blown his load that quickly - he had a reputation to live up to, after all!

Hakkai seemed rather satisfied by Gojyo's reactions, and after very lightly resting his hands on the hanyou's hips, he returned to his task. With deliberate slowness, he trailed the tip of his tongue along Gojyo's slit, and then he rimmed the head, swirling his tongue around it as though he were tasting some exquisite lolly. He continued to work his way further down the shaft in this manner, and when it became impractical to continue to do so, he let his keen teeth lightly graze along the sensitive skin as he withdrew, teasingly fluttering his tongue as he sucked hard and withdrew. He glanced up at Gojyo once more, and after slowly licking his slightly swollen lips, he parted them again and descended, this time taking the kappa all the way to the root, holding him there for a few seconds before releasing him, leaving the rigid flesh wet and glistening. He teasingly nipped again at the tip and then blew lightly over the slit, his eyes lidding in obvious pleasure when he felt the resultant shiver and heard the wanton groan.

Gojyo's eyes had long since fallen closed, his breath coming in quick, sharp pants as Hakkai continued to provide him with such delicious torment. He hadn't expected the youkai to be as proficient as he was at sucking cock, and as another ripple of pleasure wracked his body, he found himself thinking that the other could even teach Meifeng a thing or two, and wondering just _where_ the other had perfected his skill. His breath caught in his throat when he once again felt the wet warmth of Hakkai's mouth engulf him, and he moaned lowly when Hakkai began to suck him off in earnest, the alternating scrape of teeth and slide of tongue coupled with the exquisite suction pulling him past the brink of his release. His dick ached with want, and he honest-to-the-goddess _whimpered_ with his need to come. The pleasure coursing through him was so intense it was nearly painful, and he could feel his hold on his consciousness waning slightly. "'kai, please," he managed through his ragged breaths, his want so strong that he was past the point of caring that he was _begging_. "It hurts...I need to - _ah, fuck_!" He felt the brunet's hand press against that sensitive spot just behind his balls, and a faint sheen of sweat broke out across his brow as another dizzying wave of ecstasy washed over him. Just when he thought that Hakkai was never going to grant him any relief, he heard the soft click of the snap being released. Almost immediately, Gojyo's orgasm tore through him, and he was barely cognizant of the string of obscenities and the murmurs of Hakkai's name as his release pulsed hard and fast into Hakkai's throat, and his whole body felt as though it were floating as he basked in his euphoria for several long moments. "Holy shit," he breathed as he came back to the present, still trying to get his head around what had just happened.

Hakkai swallowed everything that Gojyo gave him, and he backed off a little when he felt the other relax. He chuckled softly against the hanyou's cock when he heard the murmured curse, and he carefully slipped the softening flesh from between his lips and settled back on his ankles. "Quality over quantity, Gojyo," he said with a soft purr as he delicately licked a bit of fluid from one of his slender fingers, and then, a hint of a smirk on his face, he leaned over and tugged at one of the knots, all of the bindings going slack and allowing the kappa to free himself. "And I do hope you take this lesson to heart." His smirk widened and he chuckled darkly. "After all, if the dish looks appetizing, I will eat."

Gojyo's gaze shifted to his friend's face, and when he saw the rather smug look, he was torn between being pissed at the demon for going to such lengths to prove his point and awed at feeling _completely_ blissed out after the best orgasm of his life - and they hadn't even fucked! Once he'd tugged his hands free, he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at his friend. "Feel like seconds, then?" he asked, a lewd grin curving his lips upward.

Hakkai laughed softly for a moment before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the kappa's lips, then lithely slid off the bed. "Good night, Gojyo."

The hanyou watched the other slip out the door, and falling back against his mattress, he sighed contentedly. After a moment, he reached for his cigarettes and sparked one up, then holding the stick between his lips, he worked on freeing himself from the remainder of the bindings and then stretched out his limbs, waiting for the feeling to return to them. "Quality over quantity, ne?" he murmured aloud to the empty room. "Hn...give me a few more tastes like that, and I think I could become a fucking gourmet."


End file.
